Say Anything
by MistyMagicWaterflower aka xImmortalxRomanticx
Summary: Over the summer Ron becomes bored and decides to call Hermione, which of course means that a fight insues, now Ron's left to pick up the pieces...SERIOUSFLUFFAGE .RH.oneshot.songfic.


_Say Anything_

By: MistyMagicWaterflower aka xImmortalxRomanticx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, my precious laptop and my time.

Dedicated to Good Charlotte's song 'say anything' the song that inspired me to write this lil fluffy fic and of course to WB and JKR's Harry Potter, since I'm using the characters and using some of the passages from the book...ENJOY!

_Here I am on the phone again _

_An awkward silence is on the other end..._

_I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice..._

_But right now all I feel..._

_Is the pain of the fighting starting up again..._

Over the summer after 6th year 16 year old Ron Weasley had taken muggle studies and learned quite a bit more about "fellytones" and was currently using one to contact his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger since it was faster than owl post and he was currently in the process of calling Hermione.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end responded

"Hello, is Hermione Granger there? This is Ron Weasley; I go to Hogwarts with her." Ron said politely

"Oh, Hello Ron, this is Hermione's mom hold on I will call her." Mrs. Granger said

"Hi, Ron this is Hermione, How's your summer?" Hermione asked

"Hey Hermione, its fine...How's yours?" Ron asked

"It's been great" Hermione responded there was a pregnant pause until…

"Seen Vicky lately?" Ron asked pointedly

"RON! Its _Vicktor_ for the last time and no, he was married last week" Hermione said quietly

_All the things we talk about you know they stay on my mind..._

_All the things we laugh about you know they'll bring us through it every time after time, after time... _

Ron cursed himself mentally.

"I got to go Ron, I will see you at Hogwarts" Hermione said and slammed the phone down

"Shit" Ron said out loud

"Watch your language" Ginny said from behind him at the kitchen table

"Sod off" Ron said

""Why? You making a complete arse out of yourself with Hermione was all your doing, she had every right to hang up on you" Ginny said knowingly and took a bite of her Peanut butter sandwich

Ron sighed angrily and ran up to his room.

As he got to the door he slammed it shut, when he did a picture over his shockingly bright bed fell on to it.

Ron walked over and picked up the picture, it was a picture of himself, Harry and Hermione...Before he knew what he was thinking he got a flashback

Flashback

First Year

"Good of you to get us out of trouble like that" Harry said

"Mind you we did save her life" the younger Ron said pointedly

"Mind you she wouldn't have been crying in the first place if you hadn't been making fun of her" Harry snapped

"What are friends for?" Ron said smiling at Hermione

Second Year

"At least no one on the Gryffindor Team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. _"They_ got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Malfoy spat.

Ron remembered ripping his wand out in pure fury "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"

Third Year

Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy but Hermione got there first---SMACK!

She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you_ dare_ call Hagrid pathetic you foul—you evil-"

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get_ off_, Ron!"

Hermione pulled out her wand.

Malfoy stepped backward.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions thoroughly bewildered.

"Come on," Malfoy muttered and in a moment all three of them had disappeared to the passage way to the potions room.

"_Hermione_!" said Ron again sounding both stunned and impressed.

"Harry you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final" Hermione said shrilly.

"You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"Were due in Charms," Said Ron still goggling at Hermione.

Fourth Year

But Ron was staring at Hermione as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light.

"Hermione, Neville's right you_ are_ a girl…"

"Oh, Well spotted" she said acidly.

"Well you can come with one of us!"

"No, I cant," snapped Hermione

"Oh, Come on," he said impatiently. "We need partners, were going to look really stupid if we haven't got any and, everyone else has…"

"I cant come with you" said Hermione, now blushing "Because im already going with someone else."

"No you're not!" said Ron "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh, did I" said Hermione and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Just because it's taken three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted im a girl!"

Ron stared at her. Then grinned again.

"Okay, Okay we know your a girl," he said "That do? Will you come now?"

Fifth year

'OK, write that down,' Hermione said to Ron, pushing his essay and a sheet covered in her own writing back to Ron, 'then add this conclusion I've written for you.'  
'Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met,' said Ron weakly, 'and if I'm ever rude to you again -'  
'- I'll know you're back to normal,' said Hermione.

_Fifth year, Ron's first Quidditch match_

_"Good luck Harry" Hermione said and reached up to kiss him on the cheek_

_"Good luck Ron" Hermione said and reached up to kiss him on the cheek_

_As Ron walked to the field blindly he reached up and dazedly touched himself where Hermione had kissed him_

Something as plain as day dawned on Ron.

"_i think im in love with Hermione" _Ron thought to himself

_Don't say a word I know you feel the same _

_Just give me a sign...Say Anything, Say Anything..._

_Please don't walk away I know you wanna stay if you just give me a sign_

_Say Anything, Say Anything..._

Ron didn't know what to do he knew he wanted to tell her, if he didn't soon it would be too late she would be taken; if he did they could lose their friendship.

"Damn, I'm so screwed" Ron said out loud as he leaned back and fell on his neon orange bed, deep in thought.

"_I could tell her, but what if I screw up as a boyfriend?" he thought…_

"_But I can't stand her away or mad at me so what the hell do I do?"_

_Some say that time changes, best friends can become strangers_

_But I don't want that, no not for you _

_If you just stay with me we can make it through _

_So here we are again same old argument _

_And im wondering if things will ever change_

_When will you laugh again like you did back when_

_Make noise till 3am and the neighbors would complain_

After 2 hours of thought and a huge headache he had come to a decision,

"I'm Gonna tell her" he said, he then grabbed his broomstick and wand said an invisibility spell and fell out his wind

_All the things we talk about you know they stay on my mind_

_All the things we laugh about you know they'll bring us through it every time _

_After time, after time... _

_Don't say a word I know you feel the same _

_Just give me a sign...Say Anything, Say Anything_

_Please don't walk away I know you wanna stay if you just give me a sign_

_Say Anything, Say Anything _

Ron then tapped his wand to his broom

"Navogatia" He muttered

The broom started glowing green.

"Hermione Granger 6th Year Hogwarts" He said and the broom sped off to her house

After about 30 minutes the broom stopped outside a Victorian balcony complete with verge.

Ron landed his broom on the balcony as he knocked on the window.

The door opened and his stomach dropped.

_Im falling, im falling, Im falling down_

_Im falling, im falling, im falling down,down,down_

_Don't say a word I know you feel the same _

_Just give me a sign...Say Anything, Say Anything_

_Please don't walk away I know you wanna stay if you just give me a sign_

_Say Anything, Say Anything... _

A Girl of about 16 walked out in a silk red thin strapped dress-like pajamas, slipped down to around her arms was a red silk robe her hair was straight and soft looking around her face and she had red fluffy slippers

"Ron?" She said and blushed a little, and walked out and closed the door,

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here? Its 9:00"

"Hermione, i know but there was something i had to tell you" Ron said

"What?" Hermione asked

"Look 'Mione, I could go on for ages with this huge speech, but it all comes down to this—" Ron said as he leaned in to Hermione and his lips found hers. Hermione was almost numb from shock then when she realized what had just happened it she pushed her lips down against his and put her arms around his neck as he pulled them around her waist she then began running her hands through his fiery red hair, as her robe fell to the ground sending shocks up and down his spine, he trailed his tongue across her lips and she parted them, he didn't deepen the kiss though.

When they finally parted he continued "Mione, I love you"

"I love you too Ron" Hermione said softly

As he leaned in for one more kiss.

_Please Don't say a word i know you feel the same _

_Just give me a sign...Say Anything, Say Anything_

_Please don't walk away i know you wanna stay if you just give me a sign_

_Say Anything, Say Anything... _

_Please don't walk away Say Anything, Say Anything... _

THE END

A/N: I know, it's not really up to my usual par, I wrote these stories when I was like 14. It's been a long time, but I thought some of my original fics deserved to see some net time too, so keep all this in mind when you review!


End file.
